


【all安】蓝光特典

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 和拔兔老师一起all安谢谢拔兔老师的神仙文笔all安 群P 乱交那个男人，又一次行动了！某电视台会议室，横山一个人在等待着团员。毫不知情的团员们对着跟拍的AD有点疑惑，思来想去，只有一个可能。“整蛊安田计划！”





	【all安】蓝光特典

和拔兔老师一起all安  
谢谢拔兔老师的神仙文笔❤

捡起安田散落在浴室的衣服，横山裕后知后觉地为特典能不能发行而发愁起来。

一周前。  
那个男人，又一次行动了！  
某电视台会议室，横山一个人在等待着团员。  
毫不知情的团员们对着跟拍的AD有点疑惑，思来想去，只有一个可能。  
“整蛊安田计划！”  
“诶？轮到yasu了啊。”丸山有点惊讶，这不像是一直最宠安田的横山会做的提案。  
“yasu就算被整蛊也会笑着说‘辛苦各位啦’‘没关系啦’这样的话吧。”涉谷惟妙惟肖地学着安田的语气。  
“整蛊yasu效果会不会不太好？”只有村上认真分析着利弊。  
“章ちゃん身体还没好，别做的太过分。”锦户皱起眉头，对于横山的计划有点意见。  
“如果是惩罚游戏的话，这次我和yasu去吧。”锦户有机会怀疑大仓在夹带私货，所以和他呛起来。

“总之，整蛊yasu的计划要点就是要拍到yasu洗屁股妖怪的画面！”  
“全裸啊，我也好想拍啊。”涉谷昴的脸上露出了孩子般的笑容。  
“别总暴露自己的性癖啊！”工口偶像的头被狠狠pia了几下。

“辛苦啦，大家辛苦啦！”结束演唱会后，安田小跑回了休息室。  
“我先洗可以么？你们都不去么？”安田有点疑惑地看着围成一堆玩游戏的成员们。  
“你先去吧，我玩完这局就去。”大仓低着头飞快的操纵着游戏人物。  
“诶？什么游戏啊……我都没有听说过啊……”安田瘪瘪嘴走进了浴室。

“yasu走了，别玩了。”锦户拉起丸山赶紧往浴室隔壁的监控室走。  
为了这次特典，浴室被改装了一番，整面墙都换成了单面镜。单面镜的另一侧是几台摄像机，在保护安田隐私的情况下，全部由成员进行拍摄。

“哇！这是什么啊！”安田一走进浴室就就被吓到了。  
和平常的浴室不同，桌子上摆了很多成人玩具，按摩棒，跳蛋，肛塞，还有安田叫不出名字的色情玩具。

“这一看是昴放的吧。”大仓盯着安田来回摆弄看不出用途的一根棍子，觉得身上有点发热。  
“这场面看的我湿哒哒的了！”涉谷的情绪随着安田研究成人玩具而愈发高涨。

事情的发展超出了成员们的想象。  
一件一件脱掉衣服的安田章大露出精瘦的身体，大病初愈的他缺乏锻炼，身体显得过分瘦弱。  
“要好好吃饭啊。”不知道谁小声嘟囔了一句。  
瘦小的男人被满屋子的成人玩具刺激，阴茎稍微抬起来头，不小的的物件翘在两腿之间，随着他的走动摇摆。  
监控室里除了呼吸声还能听见有人吞咽口水的声音。  
村上想要pia那个咽口水的人，但是手无论如何也抬不起，目光也不能从玻璃另一侧的安田身上移开。

水落到安田身上，沿着光滑的脊背流下。细长的手指按出皂液打出泡沫揉到屁股上，明明见过无数次翘着屁股洗澡的安田，但是这一次却有点不一样。  
哼着歌的小个子随着手上的揉动轻轻摇晃屁股，前面微勃的阴茎上甩下几团泡沫。

横山转过身去看监控器里的画面，放大的部位让他觉得脸上发热，而他的弟弟们更是不止脸上发热，裤子都鼓起一个大包，想法不言而喻。

好不容易熬过了安田淋浴的时间，对面的6个人稍微松了口气。但是当横山看着小个子好奇地迈进浴缸的时候，不好的预感浮上心头。  
“这是谁加的浴盐？”村上的嗓音有点哑，安田前段时间休息养出的白皮肤泡在粉红色的水里，热气熏得他眼角发红。  
“我……没想到……”  
锦户觉得大仓的话里根本没有一点悔意，因为这个混蛋的眼神明明就是想说没想到这么合适。

下面的一幕既在成员的想象之中又出乎大家的意料。  
安田惯例把头埋在埋进水里，屁股露出水面，正对着镜子的方向前后摇动屁股。  
“这不是看的一清二楚么。”涉谷揉动裤裆的动作大到无法忽视了。  
“啊啊忍不了了！”丸山冲出房间的动作吓了村上一跳，踉跄着倒向横山怀里。

“他妈的，我就知道！”当丸山的身影又从镜子另一侧出现，锦户和大仓的骂声也随之响起。  
屋子里从拥挤的六个人，一下子只剩了年长的三位，走到对面意味着什么大家心里都很清楚。

镜子能照出人的阴暗面，平时隐藏起来的不堪想法这一刻都爆发出来。  
当安田被丸山突然从水里拉出来压在墙上亲吻的时候，眼里都是不知所措，光裸的身体被钳制在怀里，挣扎换来丸山舌头更加嚣张地在他的嘴里侵略。  
晚来一步的两个人也没有浪费时间，在浴室门口就脱掉了衣服，急不可耐地握着安田的手抚上自己的性器。这时的安田已经分不出精力来思考到底发生了什么，被成员按在墙上强吻，阴茎被人灵巧地手淫，自己的手里还握着两个弟弟的鸡巴。

不知道在哪本杂志上看过有34%的人有过3p经历，如果是7p呢，会有多少人体验过，涉谷猜测今天可能是自己这辈子最疯狂的时刻了。只需要再来一点点刺激，他就能埋过那条狗屁soulmate的坎，跟对面的混蛋一起拥有安田。  
而这一点刺激，大仓给了他机会。

大仓一边享受着安田的手淫，一边懒懒地抬起头，隔着那片罪恶的单面镜，看着涉谷。他凑到丸山耳边小声说了一句什么，丸山托着安田的腿盘到自己腰上，转过身抱着他走到单面镜，和涉谷直接只隔了一层薄薄的玻璃。  
为了躲避冰凉的玻璃，安田挺着胸口把自己靠近丸山，锦户从后面揽住他的腰，手指揉动穴口的软肉。  
安田现在多少明白了自己的处境，被三个男人夹在中间玩弄，头又被掰向右边和大仓亲吻，挺起的胸口方便丸山吸吮自己的乳头。  
禁忌的快感让安田忍不住要射精，丸山的拇指堵住马眼同时还故意按动睾丸根部。  
“不……啊啊……让我唔……射啊……”从唇齿间穿出的恳求不但没被丸山听见，还被锦户接着强吻，明明手上轻柔地抽插后穴，舌头却霸道的舔过口腔的每个角落，从安田发酸的舌根分泌的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

大仓替丸山拉开裤子，坚硬的肉棒弹在安田的会阴，安田再也不能忍耐地射出了精液，浓稠的精液甚至射到了大仓的脸上。坏心的高个子擦掉脸上的精液，抹在镜子上，在村上的眼前。  
锦户的扩张做的差不多了，丸山把安田往上抱抱，双手掰开丰满的臀瓣，翕动着流出蜜液的后穴暴露在年长的三人面前，大仓恶趣味的敲敲玻璃，三根手指一点点地没入安田的肉穴，监控室里能清楚的听见安田甜腻的呻吟。

涉谷看了看村上和横山，转身离开了房间，不过一分钟，村上就看见他跪在地上把安田的阴茎吸的滋滋作响，而安田的呻吟被大仓的鸡巴堵在了喉咙里。  
村上最疼的弟弟现在被成员们插着嘴巴、后穴，眼角被操干的泛红，手上还要就着自己射出的精液为他们手淫，粉嫩的阴茎被人含在嘴里舔弄。  
但是村上不但没有心疼，甚至还为此而感到兴奋。村上知道单面镜那一面并不能看到监控室的情景，而性欲高涨的村上也已经顾不得共处一室的横山，紧了紧耳朵里的耳机，听着安田的呻吟声解开了裤子。

村上的手还没有抚慰上自己的性器，就被一只白皙的手打断。  
他看到也早就解开了裤子的横山凑了过来，红着脸小声的询问着村上。  
“hina…我也…我们一起吧…”  
横山说完不等村上的回答，修长的手指已经握上了村上尺寸可观的性器撸动起来。  
性器被别人握在手里也没有办法再拒绝，村上也学着横山的样子，把他那双善于操纵钢琴的手握上了横山的性器。

单面镜的另一侧，丸山已经开始做着最后的冲刺，安田的臀肉被丸山捏成了色情的形状，和锦户结束了缠绵亲吻的安田，顾不得擦掉嘴角两个人交融的唾液，被丸山猛烈的撞击插的仰着头呻吟。  
涉谷知道这只是刚开始，出精太多会对安田的身体造成负担，拿起桌子上他亲手准备的布条系在安田性器的根部，甚至还恶趣味的打了个蝴蝶结。  
丸山低吼着把第一股精液射进了安田的体内，稍作喘息之后退了出来，早在一旁蓄势待发的大仓就迫不及待的想要插入。  
但他还是晚了一步，涉谷看着丸山已经结束，从后者手里接过安田安慰着亲了亲他的额头，就着丸山还留在里面的精液重重的插了进去。  
所谓灵魂伴侣，或许只是他一直以来欺骗自己的借口罢了。在涉谷心中，安田的分量已经早就不是一辈子的朋友那么简单了。  
不像丸山那般可以仰仗着身高优势可以把安田抱在半空，身形娇小的涉谷把安田放在地上翻了个身，性器依旧插在安田的后穴里，随着涉谷的动作在体内辗着转了一圈，更是刺激的安田再也无法控制自己的尖叫。  
一声捶击玻璃的声音，在监控室忘情互相自慰的横山和村上被这一声惊醒，看着贴在玻璃上的安田，双眼迷离的看着两个人的样子，即使他们知道从安田的那一面并不能看到监控室的一幕，却也莫名升起一种被视奸的快感，手上的动作加快了许多，最后两个人分别在对方的手里释放了个干净。

高潮后的丸山被锦户从安田身边推开，看着三人像发情期的公兽一样企图吸引安田的注意，觉得有点想笑，没有人不希望安田的眼睛里只有自己的身影。  
他又凑到安田身边，被涉谷操干的男人没注意到他的移动，正在专心的为锦户口交，手上还握着大仓的性器。面对大仓时，安田总是更温柔，就比如他给自己手淫时不会像现在这样包裹住整个睾丸，手指在冠状沟滑动。这个发现让丸山醋上心头，借着涉谷每次都要把阴茎抽出到只剩头部再狠狠撞进去的机会，他伸进了一根手指。  
手指微弯，轻轻搔动内壁，不但安田被刺激的吐出了锦户的阴茎大声尖叫，涉谷明显也爽的不行。  
三根手指和一根勃起的阳具，安田被插得双目失神，抽泣着说着什么，眼角的眼泪被大仓和锦户吻去。

由于丸山的行动，涉谷结束的很快，没过多久就进入了最后阶段，抱着安田的腰狠狠插到他的灵魂伴侣肉穴深处。  
对嘛，这才是灵魂伴侣应该有的距离，就是应该这么亲密。  
他用好嗓子低吼一声，抽出阴茎把精水射在安田的背上，光滑的脊背布满精斑，淫荡又诱人。  
涉谷没什么机会继续抱着他的伴侣温存，两个急不可耐的小子争抢着把自己那玩意塞进已经合不拢的肉穴里，把流到一般的浊液堵回肠道。

好在刚才丸山已经把安田的后穴开发的很好，两根粗大的阴茎插在里面，锦户从后抱着安田，两条细腿搭在他的手臂上，双腿大开像被把尿的婴儿。大仓从前面插入，穴口几乎被撑到透明，安田本应平滑的小腹现在有一个明显的凸起。  
两个平时争抢安田到大打出手的人现在配合默契，一进一出，轮着撞击安田的G点，浴室里回荡着男人高亢的吟叫。  
担心安田憋的太狠，涉谷找了机会扯掉自己绑上的蝴蝶结，结果射出的精液几乎一滴不差地喷洒在他的脸上，涉谷舔舔嘴唇，安田的精液味道很淡，和他的性格很像。涉谷脸上的精液跟本不需要去清洗，就被丸山舔舐干净，两个人交缠的舌尖都是安田的味道。

安田的叫声已经有点嘶哑，但是大仓和锦户像是比赛一样忍着不射，无论是安田紧致的肉穴还是柱身来回摩擦的快感都让他们濒临高潮，不想输给对方的心情折磨的还是安田。嘴里胡乱的喊着名字，一会要亮再插深一点，一会要大仓停下，淫荡的偶像沉溺于乱交的快感失去了理智。  
体液顺着性器交合的部位流出，三人的胯下都沾上淫秽的黏腻，撞击把蜜液打成细小的泡沫，粘在安田被操干的发红的穴口。  
比起粉红色的浴盐，因为高潮泛起的粉红更加诱人，充血的乳头被大仓含在嘴里，从年少依赖的对象现在正揽着自己的脖子，挺着胸口要自己再亲亲左边。  
这才是我和yasu应该有的关系，大仓对现在的安田再满意不过，无论是喉咙里可爱的呻吟，还是把湿发后拢露出的男前额头，大仓都喜欢。

最终为这场比赛吹向结束哨音的是村上，握住大仓和锦户阴茎的根部，手上轻轻一按，两个人就相继射精，安田的小腹像是怀孕了一样鼓起一个小小的弧度，里面装着混蛋们的精液。  
明明疲软的阴茎都从小穴里滑出，但是两个人谁也不撒手，连体婴一样的抱着安田，做着成人电影里才会出现的三人接吻，舌头纠缠在一起不分你我。

想从两个独占欲极强的男人手里得到安田是一件难事，尤其是对于刚刚撸了一发还在门口踌躇要不要踏出这一步的横山来说。  
反过来说村上已经踏出了这一步，所以接下来的事情都是水到渠成。被pia了头的两人乖乖松手，把安田交到村上怀里，精英主持低头亲亲他的额角，抱着树袋熊一样在撒娇的小个子到浴池边，手指抠出肉穴深处的精液，被插太久而合不上的穴口一股一股吐出白浊，扣弄到G点附近，安田还会哼哼唧唧地夹紧村上的手指。  
“再夹马上就插你！”吓唬了几句还没沉浸在性爱里的安田，村上的清理工作终于完成了。

翻过安田背对着自己，让他扶着浴池，村上慢慢把阴茎送进湿热的蜜穴，紧致的肉壁紧紧包裹着肉棒，一副没被喂饱的样子。村上看着门口的横山，有点好奇这个男人能忍到什么时候。  
除了大仓和锦户又凑过来和安田接吻，掐着他的乳头要他说些淫荡的话，村上和安田的性爱算是非常温馨。结束的时候还特别注意没有把精液内射，而是哄着安田张开嘴咽下自己的精液。

相处20年的成员太了解横山了，于是放下昏昏沉沉的安田就离开了浴室。  
明明知道他们只是到了一面玻璃之隔的隔壁，横山还是觉得松了口气。  
走到安田身边，亲亲他最喜欢的弟弟，横山对安田的喜欢从来没隐藏过，欣赏他的才华，喜爱他的温和，现在还加了一点，觊觎他的肉体。只是手指按按穴口，安田的小穴就吐着水迎接自己了，横山把阳具直插到底，现在他和安田之间被性器紧紧连接在一起。  
其实横山不太喜欢自己的阴茎，和他的皮肤一样过于白皙了，和别的男人勃起后狰狞的深肉色阳具不同，自己那玩意像是粉嫩的玩具，粉白的柱身和粉红的龟头，都让他有点自卑。  
但是这一刻看见自己的阴茎把安田的后穴插得翻出软肉，一切的不满都弥散与性爱中，粉红色的阴茎也没什么不好，天生就和安田很配，横山想，自己的肉棒合该插进安田的肉穴，这是它的使命。

横山抱着昏睡过去的安田回到了监控室，空气中弥漫着和隔壁一样的淫糜气味。  
“特典，怎么办？”村上看着一屋子的摄像机有点发愁。  
“总之先把内存卡取下来了。”锦户握着一把内存卡，大仓继续检查着机器有没有留下记录。  
“就说yasu生气了，所以换一个策划吧。”横山对于这种意外也没能预料到，“随便拍点什么BBQ吧。”  
“又是BBQ？”丸山挠挠头去和村上打扫隔壁的战场。  
“你知道我不吃什么吧，如果整我就把你和hina**的照片打印出来挂在家里。”涉谷从大仓的背包里取出一瓶香水送到隔壁。

一个月后，安田收到了蓝光盘特典的样碟，气愤的小偶像刚想折了屈辱的光盘，就被人从背后拦住，“今天看着这个做吧，回忆一下第一次的经历。”  
“不要！”  
“好不容易轮到我和yasu过夜，玩点不一样的吧~”  
“不要！喂！才中午啊不要……嗯啊……啊……”


End file.
